


Love in a Time of Tentacles (or How We Hired Out Our Sex Parts To Tentacle Monsters in Exchange for Remaining in Space)

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Plants, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Birthing, Birthing Kink, Bottom Thor, Consentacles, F/M, Impregnation, Injections, Mad Science, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Needles, Other, Outer Space, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacle Oral, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Weird, Xenophilia, but okay, informed consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor's ship is left drifting in space and the only option is to take up the offer of a Bio-Engineering corporation to submit their bodies to science.<br/>Science in this case being mostly tentacles.</p><p>It's a good thing Jane's into this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).



> Oh god... I...I've got nothing.  
> I blame Not_You.  
> I've been into tentacles since I can remember, trouble is, most of what's out there is, at best 'dubious'. It bothered me so much, but then I came across Not_You's fic 'Alien' and it introduced me to the term 'consentacles' and set me to thinking of my own take... with my OTP.  
> This thing is set in a universe that's closer to Red Dwarf and Farscape than Firefly or Star Trek- so expect sex jokes and weird alien fetishes.  
> I hope my family never finds this.

Somewhere in deep space- less than a week's travel fro the orbit of  EPIC 201367065 d

Aboard the Shuttle-Craft  Tooth Grinder

Inside the Communication Hub

‘So, no bullshit, what are the health risks?’ Jane stared into the screen, right into the eyes of the Urdr-Well rep who simply smiled back. He was a calm, middling sort of fellow with slicked back hair and wearing the rather sterile company uniform. She was sweating buckets because the engine was caput and the air-con had been one of the first systems to die. It was especially bad in the hub, where the heat thrown out from the comms wall-sized processors made her feel like she was in a microwave. The water shortage meant she could only wash once a week and had to share the shower unit with her husband (so it wasn’t all bad). She must’ve looked pretty disgusting on the screen, she certainly felt it. Her hair was hanging in long, dark greasy clumps and all her clothes clung to her uncomfortably, so she opted for wearing her husband’s rather enormous and utterly tasteless print t-shirts. They hung off her tiny frame like a pillow-case. The display cut off at her chest so the rep couldn’t see that she had to go pantsless- it was way too hot for pants. Or bras. It was probably too hot for underwear too, but she was not risking a UTI when she had fuck-all water to drink and no clinic for another twenty light years.

‘Some participants might experience long term or even permanent infertility,’ the rep intoned, calmly, ‘others have reported short term conditions, such as a cystitis or a yeast Infection, but nothing that will cause any long term physical damage.’

‘What about diseases?’ Jane asked ‘I can only imagine what those things have-’

‘You shall be vaccinated for all viruses and bacteria known to be present in the creatures, but they have been genetically modified to resist such infections.’

‘Government issue vacs?’ 

‘Executive issue.’

Jane looked sceptical ‘Seriously?  Executive ? On top of the payment?’

The rep kept smiling ‘Of course, we want our subjects safe and healthy.’

‘Riiight,’ Jane bit her lip ‘I’ll still need to speak to my husband.’

‘You do that, I’ll send the legal patch right away- including the NDA and the liability waiver. If you would like to go ahead with the procedure, please return them signed by the end of the day. Your first payment will go into your account.’

‘That’s galactic central time right?’ Jane rolled her eyes at the look she got ‘My husband insists we go by Asgard central. It’s a religious thing.’

‘Right,’ the rep said, clearly bemused ‘would you like me to send the details of sperm donation for your husband to consider?’

Jane was taken aback ‘You guys want  sperm ?’

‘Of course, if your husband proves fertile, we could pay anything up to fifty thousand for 1.5 ccs alone.’

Jane scoffed  ‘ How much?’

‘Fifty thousand,’ he repeated, cooly.

‘How desperate are you? Surely there’s  plenty of fertile men?’

‘Sadly not, the atmosphere down here is… rather unforgiving in that regard.’

‘It’s just….There has got to be a catch,’ Jane almost laughed ‘this is all  way too good to be true.’

‘Look over the paperwork and see if you can find it,’ 

‘Alright… thank you, I’ll be in touch,’ Jane closed the call, waited a moment, and opened the patch that arrived directly to her tablet. She swigged one of the water bottles- now recycled so often it tasted like Yankee-issue beer- and went through the entire thing. It was mostly boring as hell, full of the usual legal jargon designed to confuse people, but she ploughed on.

It seemed legit, at least to her. 

A pile of cash for loaning out her lady parts… and if the rumours about the  creatures were true, she would be scratching an itch she’d had since she was young. As good as her husband was in the sack, and he was,  really , neither of them could afford the day trip to the Tentacle Forest Spa on Keplar 440b. Besides, if anyone ever spotted her there (unlikely but not impossible) she could lose what little teaching work she could get. The Observatory Society were weird like that. This way, no one would need know.

And, more importantly, they would have enough money to fix and hopefully upgrade the engine, maybe install a better recycler? It would be nice to drink water that at least  tasted fresh for once. She would be able to make it to Ada in time for the free symposium. She got up, stretched, closed the tablet and headed to the engine room to discuss things with her husband.

If there was one perk to having no air-con and a busted engine, it was the sight of her sweaty, muscular Viking husband hanging upside down from the ceiling like a bat trying to get the damned thing to work. Due to the heat, and his enduringly rampant ego, he was repairing a vital conductor on the floor- whilst completely naked. His long dark blonde hair, complete with the braids he earned whilst on various expeditions to his father’s temple (a religious thing), was tied back in a loose bun at his shoulders, but stray strands stuck to his skin. His tattoos (yet another religious thing) rippling across his skin as he worked.

‘You know that’s a real health and safety hazard right?’ She commented with a wry smile.

‘I’m wearing goggles,’ he pointed out.

‘Your naked junk is literally a foot away from a broken catalyser.’

‘Yup, but at least my balls aren’t sticking to my leg,’ he hung the wrench from a bar across the ceiling, then swung himself down onto the part of the floor that was still safe, walking over to her and stretching his arms in a rather interesting way ‘plus you get a little private show.’

‘True,’ she mused, standing on her tippy toes for a kiss, then pulled away with a wince ‘you still smell like the inside of a jock strap.’

‘To be fair, you’re not much better sweetheart,’ he teased, grabbing her ass ‘wanna make me even sweatier?’

‘No, because I need to talk to you.’

‘Talk later?’ He purred, then jumped when she slapped his arm away with her tablet.

‘Talk  now you neanderthal,’ she scolded ‘it’s important, we need to get this hunk of shit moving or I’m not going to make the symposium.’

‘Well,’ Thor looked down mournfully at his hard-on and willed it away ‘as far as the engine goes, I think the technical term is ‘completely and utterly fucked’.’

Jane groaned ‘What about the parts we picked up last week?’

‘Cheap Yankee knock-offs,’ Thor pulled out a twisted lump of kevlar glass and metal and tossed it into the growing pile of junk ‘we’re lucky we lasted out this far without blowing up.’

‘So what now?’

‘We can park up on the planet… maybe I’ll get some work?’

‘Or...’ Jane began, opening her tablet ‘I might have a solution.’

Thor glanced at it, read for about a minute before his eyes widened ‘We’re not  that fucking desperate.’

‘Uh, I do believe we are,’ Jane gestured around the room ‘you said so yourself.’

‘But… medical experimentation?! Are you  insane ?!’

‘It’s not… I’m just loaning out my womb for implantation, they’ll gather the embryos and use the stem cells for… well, everything really, but mostly for improving health for Moon-borns.’

Thor stared at her incredulously ‘Really? ‘Just loaning out your womb’?  Just loaning-  can you hear yourself right now?!’

‘It’s my body and they’ve assured me that I’ll be in no danger, my long term health won’t be affected- apartfrommyfertility- and-’

‘Wait, wait, wait, your fertility?’

‘It  might make me sterile, but you said you didn’t want kids anyway!’ Jane argued.

‘But… but… it’s just so… I dunno...’

‘There’s nothing in your religion that says I can’t donate my body to science.’

‘It’s not my religion that’s making me scared,’ Thor took her hands ‘I’m scared for you, I’ve heard of Urdr-Well, they’re notorious for using xenos in their experiments!’

‘I know.’

He stared at her, she looked away.

‘Wait… you’re… signing away your fertility, potentially, so you can live out a tentacle fetish?’ 

She glared at him ‘And earning us a hundred thousand credits in the process!’

‘I can’t let you use your body for money!’

‘You can’t ‘let me’? Let me?’

Thor threw up his hands ‘I’m just concerned for your safety, don’t mind me!’

‘So am I! But the risks are massively outweighed by the gains!’

‘You sure about that? How safe can this possibly be?’

‘Said the man who, not ten seconds ago, had his great big Viking balls inches away from hot metal!’

‘ Djöfulsins helvíti .. Look, sweetheart, I know we’re in a tight spot, but how could I live with myself if something were to happen to you? Hmm?’

‘It won’t! I promise- look, if you’re worried; I have the legal patch here. Check it over! It’ll reassure you!’

He sighed in defeat and took the the tablet from her and scrolled through the agreement, pulling a face when he got to various rather incomprehensible phrases.

‘Hang on...’ he swiped down and read aloud ‘preventable contamination of oral passages by the purposes of administration of drug designated 890-RHJ… subjects are required to be vaccinated for the following…. all subjects can opt to preserve eggs or sperm and may be awarded a discounted insemination if they become infertile but still wish to become pregnant…. yadda yadda… all sperm donors are required to be screened for venereal diseases and genetic conditions- wait a second,  sperm donors?’

‘Oh that’s the part you focus on,’ Jane rolled her eyes.

‘They want sperm? Cause… I’ve got plenty.’

‘How’re your actual swimmers though? They’re after the fertile stuff.’

‘Last time I checked they were fine,’ Thor mused, glancing back at the patch ‘granted that was back when I was in the  Einherjar but still...’

‘Well they can check you out at the clinic,’ Jane sidled up to him and scrolled the display down ‘have you seen how much they pay for just one… deposit.’

Thor looked at the figure. He took a deep breath, paused, then scrolled to the signature line and pressed his thumb to it.

‘That was fast,’ Jane looked incredulous ‘it was really that easy?’

‘For fifty thousand, they can wank me off till my balls shrivel like raisins then spank me and call me Judy,’ Thor declared, handing her the tablet ‘and I’ll go with you to make sure you’re okay.’

‘So you agree?’

‘Reluctantly in your case, but enthusiastically on mine, besides,’ he put a hand on her waist ‘maybe they’ll let you help?’

‘It’s not happening Thor, not tonight, you need to save up. They want us a week from today’

Thor slumped against a wall ‘So... no sex, no wanking, for a  week ?’

‘Yup.’

‘Rækallin- I’ll be backed up so much it’ll be leaking out of my ears!’

‘Well, then you’ll have plenty to deposit. Besides, they won’t need my help, I think the… creature collects it.’

He raised an eyebrow ‘... How exactly?’

‘Guess we’ll find out.’ She pressed her thumb on the signature line, right next to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the week, the conditions onboard become beyond unbearable. The heat and lack of fresh water making both of them snappish and grumpy. Thor’s abstinence didn’t help matters either- at least before hand they could keep each other entertained, but now? He actively avoided her, as much as he could on a comparatively small ship, busying himself repairing the comms links or taking the odd space walk. He didn’t dare walk around naked anymore, the temptation was just too much; he mostly wore ratty sweats or shorts. 

Three days before they were due at the facility she found him in the Hub, tinkering with the long distance satellite link trying to get it to connect with the nearest StarkPort tow-barge. He took one look, growled at her like a sore bear and shut the door.

‘What is with you?!’ Jane was utterly exasperated.

‘You’re expecting me not to even rub one out when you’re walking around all sweaty and dirty in my shirts and- AAH! FUCK!’ He shuddered and started taking deep breaths ‘You’re killing me woman!’

‘Just… think of something else!’

‘What do you think I’ve been doing?! I can’t even take a cold shower because we’re out of water that hasn’t been re-re-re-re-REcycled! I’m so desperate I’ve had to relive one of my worst childhood memories just from getting a hard-on.’

‘Dare I ask?’

Thor whimpered ‘Walking in on my parents conceiving my brother Baldr.’

‘Oh god…’

‘I was five.’

‘Stop.’

‘I woke up hearing noises downstairs, I wanted a glass of water, I went into the kitchen and saw Pabbi bending my mother over the kitchen counter-’

‘I’m going to be sick.’

‘At least you don’t have the sound of your father grunting and thrusting like a rutting goat permanently ingrained into your brain forever more.’

‘Why would you tell me these things?!’

Thor sighed and let out a breath ‘Well, that’s killed it. Phew.’

Jane shook her head ‘Seriously, being around your Dad is awkward enough without that image in my head.’

‘Desperate times my love,’ Thor called, his voice suddenly distant, as if he had gone down a hole in the floor. She risked opening the door to the Hub and saw that Thor was, indeed, beneath the floor and reconnecting the power cords for long-distance. There were a few grunts and curses before the larger wall-processor whirred into life. She frowned.

‘Won’t that screw with the power even more? We’ll lose artificial gravity next.’

‘It’ll be worth it when we get a tow-barge, I’ve just sent them our co-ordinates!’

‘Thank GOD!’ Jane moaned ‘I am so fucking hot...’

‘DON’T TELL ME THAT!’

The tow-barge took a day, by which time Jane opted to just sleep and Thor began making tiny wire sculptures. The two mechanics who came aboard, were clearly amazed that they had made it this far and towed them along to a Stark-Port station, which involved another day’s journey.  It would cut a substantial chunk out of their first payment and meant they had a legal obligation to go to the Urdr-Well facility, but Jane and Thor were beyond caring. They were happy to at least get some fresh water and food that wasn’t pre-packaged. Plus, since there were no shower facilities, the mechanics had gave them both a wide berth because they both stunk, so they were offered showers and a chance to wash one change of clothes. 

The Port was carved out of a hunk of space debris and kept still in the orbit of an artificial sun and had plenty of ships coming and going, but Tooth-Grinder was something of a draw because it was, pretty much, an antique. Thor was more than happy to talk to people who didn’t turn him on to a ridiculous degree, about something that wasn’t even remotely related to sex, whilst Jane had her go in the shower. 

It felt so SO good to be clean, with hot water and soap- it was like she was shedding a skin- which she probably was. She watched the water turn from a grimy grey to clear as the sweat, dirt and engine crud finally washed away. Her clothes were washed and pressed for her to wear so she put them on and went to find Thor. He’d opted for a cold shower with some strong smelling coal-tar soap, but he was clean now to.

‘Feel better?’ She asked him.

‘Much,’ he agreed ‘but we’ll need to arrange a lift down to the surface, cause  Tooth isn’t going anywhere for at least a week. Maybe even a month if we want to be sure we can re-enter the atmosphere on Ada safely.’ 

Jane nodded ‘Sure, once we’re done at the facility we’ll have more than enough.’

They were introduced to Mr Stark in person, founder of Stark-Port (his partner was the CEO) and insisted they call him Tony. That was not expected- first that he would be out this far, second that he would care much for their plight. Apparently he liked vintage ships and  Tooth-Grinder was a piece of classic Norse craftsmanship. He was a short man with a neatly trimmed beard and large bright eyes. He had a heart prosthetic that glowed through the chest of his overalls, which fascinated Jane, but she felt she would come across as rude if she asked. 

‘You two heading to Urdr-Well?’ He asked, ushering them into his office.

‘How did you guess?’ Thor asked, instantly suspicious.

‘Why else would two dirty and desperate hippies be in this neck of the woods stranded in a barely-working ship?’ 

‘You live out here?’ Jane accepted the offer of a slice of dried apple.

‘Mostly, it’s peaceful, not much press…. plus it means I can keep half an eye on what’s going on in Urdr-Well. Unofficially.’

‘You think they’re doing something untoward?’ 

Stark shrugged ‘I’ve come up with nothing so far; and it was mostly to steal ideas, but they’re totally into their genetical stuff and whatnot. Me? I’m all about tech- organic doesn’t do it for me much.’

‘They ask you if you want to... contribute?’ Thor sniffed conspiratorially.

‘What? Sperm?’

They both stared at him.

‘Unfortunately a lifetime around hazardous broken fusion-fuel cells has pretty much killed my little buddies stone dead- just ask my wife. Besides, what can Urdr-Well offer me? Money? I’m richer than God and Creosote combined.’

‘So… why did you ask us to come in?’ Jane frowned ‘You don’t want us to spy?’

‘Hell no,’ Stark scoffed ‘I just… well… wanted to let you know… they’re not totally above board. You must have heard the rumours about them using aliens?’

‘Yes,’ Thor shrugged ‘we’re well aware they’re operating on a somewhat… grey area, but-’

‘But,’ Jane interrupted ‘we’re desperate for cash.’

‘You could work for me,’ Stark nodded to Thor ‘we have a whole bunch of ships that need repairing and you clearly know your stuff.’

‘We have to go, we’ve already signed the legal stuff,’ Thor sighed ‘we had to use some of the first payment just to get this far.’

Stark hesitated, then seemed to give up ‘Well… signing the patch makes it tricky, perhaps more trouble than it’s worth,’ he scratched his chin ‘Okay, I’ll take you down to the planet myself okay? At the moment, your ship will  not survive re-entry. Not even a little.’

‘We appreciate your generosity,’ Thor held out a hand ‘we’ll be able to repay you once we’re done.’

‘Think nothing of it,’ Stark smiled ‘just be careful okay? The last people who went in… I just... I made enquiries, but I never heard anything back. Central said they’d investigate but that was over eight years ago.’

‘What?’ Jane felt the bottom drop out of her stomach ‘They were never heard from again?’

Tony said nothing at first, but Thor reached out to take her hand.

‘I’m a lot more powerful now,’ Tony said, quietly ‘I have a lot of influence… if something were to happy to you, then… I would help you. One way or the other. Urdr-Well have a lot to lose if I kick up a stink. I’m not saying don’t go, just… well, know you have a safety line.’

‘Why is he so keen to help us?’ Thor paced the viewing gallery, watching the men work on the hull of their ship.

‘He’s a good guy?’ 

Thor snorted ‘Call me suspicious my love, but I doubt Stark is doing this out of the goodness of his heart.’

Jane shrugged ‘Whatever, we can’t back out now.’

‘No… we can’t,’ he turned to her ‘and I really don’t get why you’re so calm.’

‘Who says I am?’ She got up to touch his arm ‘I’m… nervous, but… kind of excited?’

‘Really?!’ Thor just stared ‘About the tentacles?’

Jane blushed ‘What?’

‘First off, that’s a rumour, second; they could just kill us and sell our organs!’ 

‘Well, if they do, there’d be a patch-work leading from us back to Stark and our ship sitting in the dock. Besides, won’t your Dad come and help us out?’

‘We’d still be dead,’ Thor pointed out.

‘They’re not out for organs, they can get those anywhere,’ Jane turned to pick up her tablet, which buzzed in her bag ‘all they want is reproductive stuff and they won’t be able to get it from us if we’re dead.’

‘Uh, YES THEY CAN!’

‘Oh, they’re calling us,’ Jane pressed the call receive button ‘hello?’

‘Am I speaking to Dr Foster?’ a Korean woman in a lab coat came through on the call-screen.

‘You are and it’s Jane, please,’ Jane sat down, ignoring the indignant glares of her husband ‘how can I help?’

‘I’m Dr Helen Cho,’ the woman smiled politely ‘I am to be your designated minder when you and your husband arrive, I was just checking in to see if you’re on your way?’

‘We’re just stopping at a StarkPort, our ship was… in need of a few repairs, we should be with you by the end of the day.’

‘Good to hear,’ Dr Cho glanced off screen ‘we would ask that you give us some emergency contacts and a retinal scan, I’ll send the application now.’

Jane dragged and dropped the contacts for her god-father in Ada, her friend at Culver Port and Thor’s brother Baldr on Asgardia. They wouldn’t  dare tell Odin about this little jolly.

‘See?’ She whispered to Thor ‘All above board.’

He still didn’t look convinced, but allowed his eye to be scanned when the app came through. Jane did the same and Thor took the table spoke to speak to Dr Cho himself ‘I’m Thor Odinson, that’s  Odinson ,’ he emphasised, hoping that she’d heard of Earl Odin ‘I’m due to donate some sperm?’

‘Hello, Mr Odinson,’ Dr Cho said, calmly ‘how can I help?’

‘We ought to let you know- we have told Mr Stark himself where we’re going and our ship is still in dry-dock so… if something happens-’ 

‘Good to know,’ Helen looked utterly un-phased ‘if it reassures you, but you will both be returned safe and unharmed in a week. You can even record this call’s location and give them to Mr Stark so he could trace then… if he felt the need to. You may wish to stay longer, in which case you can send a message to Mr Stark and your emergency contacts, reassuring them of your whereabouts.’

‘A week?’ Thor asked ‘don’t embryos take… more time to incubate?’

‘Human ones do,’ Dr Cho stated ‘ours… don’t.’

They looked at each other, Thor pulling a face, Jane trying to calm her breathing.

‘Why would we want to stay longer?’ She asked, her mouth going dry

** ‘You’ll see.’ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First you need to poked and prodded in a not-so-fun way, then you get to be poked and prodded in a super sexy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note- this chapter contains the following:  
> *Needles  
> *Cervical Smear  
> *Doctor's examining  
> *Unnecessary jokes about Thor's prostate  
> *SOME SEXY CONSENT-Y TENTACLE TIME  
> Please note- I'm pretty sure the future would be able to make sure your lady parts would be able to accommodate tentacles in a safe and pleasant way, but I am VERY aware that in real life, going into the cervix would hurt a lot. A LOT. I did give birth once y'know.

The pod’s descent was horrendous, shaking and rattling the passengers as it practically fell through the planet’s atmosphere to land lightly in a sealed docking bay. Tony drove them himself as best he could, but EPIC’s atmosphere was treacherous- storms, high winds and dust clouds, but there had been enough terraforming to build Urdr-Well’s facility. It was barely visible through the pea-soup clouds that seemed to envelope the region, but Jane could just make out a small, warren like structure of tunnels and reinforced control stations.

‘Is that it?’ Thor asked over the roar of the wind and thunder outside.

‘The rest of it’s underground,’ Tony explained

It was a worrying long way to be out and even more suspicious that they’d put it on such an inhospitable planet. But they were here now.

Tony wished them well and gave them a reassuring smile as they were escorted through the pressurised doors and out into the facility’s main office- a simple grey and white room with one control panel and a rickety looking chair, where Dr Cho was waiting for them.

‘Welcome, good to meet you both,’ she shook their hands and led them to the lift that appeared seamlessly out of the wall and seemed to go down forty floors ‘how are you both?’

‘Nervous,’ Jane managed.

‘A little nauseous actually,’ Thor mumbled, suddenly feeling a tad claustrophobic.

‘You’ll feel better once we’re down there,’ Cho reassured them ‘you’ll need to be given your vaccinations, your check ups and… then we’ll be ready to go.’

After a slow descent that had Thor’s palms sweating and Jane nearly vibrating with something between anxiety and excitement, they arrived at what looked like a hospital wing- except none of the beds were occupied. A few men and women in lab gear were wondering in and out looking busy, a few visibly turned their heads to gawp when they entered.

‘You don’t get many candidates?’ Jane asked, conversationally.

‘We’ve had a lull recently,’ Dr Cho agreed ‘you are the first we’ve had in a good long while.’

‘How do you have so much money?’ Thor felt a little on display, like a slab of meat in a window.

‘We have very rich backers,’ Dr Cho shrugged ‘we have many fields of research to look into- now, we’re going to have to ask you to go to separate wings- just for the time being.’

Thor tensed ‘I’m not going anywhere without Jane.’

‘We just find it easier to examine you in different wards,’ Cho reassured them ‘it won’t take more than half an hour and then you can both go through to the Insemination and Extraction Chamber… we call it the Green Room.’

‘Dare I ask?’ Jane managed.

‘It’s… an environmental necessity.’

They were about to push for further information, when a man with thin glasses, greying hair and a doctor’s coat came out to greet them.

‘Hi, Dr Banner,’ Cho introduced them ‘he’s our gynecologist and he’ll be examining Jane and giving her the vaccinations, Thor, if you would follow me?’

Thor was about to protest, but Jane held his hand ‘It’s fine, we’re okay, we knew all this when we signed up.’

‘Still,’ he looked down at her and gave her a kiss ‘I don’t like it.’

She smiled up at him ‘I’ll see you on the other side.’

He relented ‘Love you.’

‘Love you to.’

 

Jane first put on a thin, but pleasantly soft shift, hopped up on the table and put her feet in the stirrups, feeling distinctly silly, but tried to relax. Dr Banner pulled up a chair between her legs and gave her a reassuring smile ‘How’re we feeling?’

‘Mostly cold,’ Jane confessed ‘but also uh…. well… interested. If that makes sense.’

He nodded and checked his chart.

‘When was the last time you had had a cervical smear?

‘God… like… six years? Just before I left New Bridge.’

‘New Bridge? As in Sagan New Bridge?’ He chuckled ‘Wow, you are a long way out.’

‘New Bridge was the last place I was staying on planet,’ Jane explained ‘after I finished my Doctorate I headed out with Thor to just… gather long range particle data for the group on Ada. That’s where we’re ultimately heading.’

‘You’re an astrophysicist?’

‘Yup, free-lance.’

‘I did wonder about your title Dr Foster,’ he pulled up a table with a neat row of medical equipment and picked up something that looked like a small clear plastic duck with a screw at the side- a speculum, she remembered.

‘If you’re going to ram that up my cervix,’ Jane pointed out ‘you might as well call me Jane.’

‘Jane it is, but only if you call me Bruce,’ he picked up a bottle of medical lube ‘sorry, this bit’s going to hurt, but… the Green Room should make up for it.’

‘I’ll hold you to that.’

She looked away, but felt the slow, sore slide of the speculum inside her, then he put on some gloves.  

‘Okay,’ he peered in and hummed  to himself ‘all healthy looking… hang on-’

He went to run his gloved hand under a hot tap.

‘You’re the best doctor ever,’ Jane hissed.

‘Well, I try,’ he said ‘now, take a deep breath.’

The fingers weren’t quite so bad, still pretty uncomfortable, but Jane followed instructions as well as ever. He took a swab and checked it in a scanner- getting the all clear, he opened a nearby cabinet to retrieve some little glass vials of various drugs.

‘The first set of vaccinations and a particular kind of relaxant will be injected directly into your cervix,’ he explained ‘you’ll see why when you get to the Green Room.’

‘People keep saying that,’ Jane mumbled, grinding her teeth a little as the doctor reached to a small syringe, piercing the seal on the glass vial and drawing the liquid up into the chamber.

‘You’ll feel a sting okay? Then…well, then you won’t.’

She shut her eyes, laid her head back and… yup. There it was. She let out a small string of swear words and clenched her fists as it stung and ached like a bastard for a good ten seconds before it faded and was replaced by… a very odd, tingling sensation.

Odd in a good way.

‘There, you’re all set,’ Dr Banner took the speculum out, but Jane didn’t feel it at all ‘we need to do your next round of jabs then you can join your husband in I and E.’

‘He gets to do this with me?’ Jane asked, the tingling beginning to move inside her and up her spine, spreading a desperate kind of warmth as it went.

‘Oh yeah.’

 

Thor was grateful the room was cold because he had to stand wearing nothing but a towel in the examination room whilst the good Dr Cho went over his vitals. Another round of cold showers had helped.

‘Look, I have to ask,’ he stopped his teeth from chattering ‘we heard… people disappear and I know it seems strange to ask you when I’m bollock naked but-’

‘You spoke to Mr Stark?’ Cho asked, putting the tablet down.

‘Yeah,’ Thor squinted at her, surprised at how composed she seemed.

‘Well, he’s… mistaken.’

‘He said people came here and haven’t been heard from in eight years.’

‘People? You mean me and Dr Banner?’

Thor stared ‘Stark said he called Central about you being missing-’

‘It would seem he forgot to mention the part where we left his services because Urdr Well offered us more money. He called in Central because he tried to sue us for breach of contract.’

He opened and closed his mouth a few times ‘You could be lying.’

‘I could be,’ Cho agreed ‘but we did pay you a lot of money and we shall pay you a lot more in due course.’

‘My wife and I are more concerned about getting out alive to spend it.’

‘You will, don’t you worry.’

‘And what you said about wanting to stay longer...’

Cho motioned for him to drop the towel, which he did, keeping his mind on cold showers and his most embarrassing childhood memories. It didn’t help Dr Cho was not only very pretty, but she would be the first woman other than Jane to have see him in the nude for over five years.

‘Well, if your… contribution is valuable, we might ask you stay on a bit longer. We’ll pay more obviously.’

‘Are there really no other fertile men around?’

‘Non at all,’ Cho picked up a scanner ‘right, we’ll just check your sperm activity, if you could remove your hands?’

He put them behind his back and started humming the theme to a children’s cartoon in his head.

‘Don’t look so embarrassed,’ she said, soothingly ‘nothing I haven’t seen before.’

‘Not embarrassing so much as… uncomfortable. It’s been a week, you know? I feel like I’m going to burst any moment. Plus, I really don’t see why I have to be naked.’

‘It’s so I can check you out,’ Dr Cho paused to look at the reading, then caught his expression ‘for any indications of disease and the like. You seem like a healthy specimen.’

She glanced up at him with an odd little smile.

‘Very healthy in fact… Best sample we’ve seen in a while…’

He groaned inwardly, if there were worse times to have a pretty doctor flirt with him he couldn’t think of them.

‘You’re talking about my swimmers right?’ Thor’s voice came out a little strangled.

‘Yes. Yes of course,’ Dr Cho coughed ‘first we need to a prostate examination, then you’ll need your vaccinations.’

Thor shut his eyes and twitched a little ‘Please be gentle, other wise you’ll lose about fifty thousands’ worth of my guys across the wall.’

She picked up a glove and some lube.

‘I mean it, I’m re-visiting the time I wet my pants at school just to stop myself from rising to the occasion.’

‘Worry not,’ she trilled, motioning for him to go to the table ‘I have ways and means.’

 

Jane stripped down to a bath robe and followed Dr Banner along a maze of corridors, feeling hot and shaky, her arm sore from the injections.

‘You sure there’re no side effects?’ She asked Banner ‘I feel a little… strange.’

‘These are executive grade, so no, you should not be feeling side effects. What you’re feeling now is… good. It’s to be expected.’

‘Right,’ Jane did recognise this feeling, but wasn’t keen to express it in front of a relative stranger- even if said stranger had had his hand inside her not twenty minutes ago. She crossed her arms over her chest, as her nipples were stiffening under the fabric and rubbing in a very unhelpful way.

‘Where’s Thor?’ She asked ‘Would he be done by now?’

She was beginning to know how he had been feeling. At least she could get off when ever she liked and it wouldn’t affect her procedure.

‘He should be there already- oh, here we are.’

 

The Green Room was behind a pair of sealed doors and Jane was finally reunited with Thor in the chamber just before they went in.

‘Now, I will be monitoring this along with my team,’ Dr Cho explained ‘you are both perfectly safe.’

They nodded, both shifting and trying not to go near each other for fear of ending things before they got started. Jane could see her husband’s hard-on through the robe he wore and he looked ready to eat her up.

‘When you get in, there’s a clearing just ahead of you, surrounded by lichen-trees. Once you get there, just… do what comes naturally. We’ll take care of the rest.’

Jane nodded rapidly, she could feel how wet she was and how desperate she was to get on with it.

‘If anything hurts or feels uncomfortable,’ Banner patted her on the shoulder ‘just grip one of the tendrils hard with your thumb and forefinger and it will stop, but they’re trained to sense pain and you have been given the right precautions, so you’ll be safe Jane.’

‘Same goes to you Thor,’ Dr Cho motioned for them both to leave ‘well, see you in an hour.’

 

When the door opened and they stepped in, they almost jumped at the feeling of soft grass between their toes. Upon closer examination, it was more like moss- tall, tickling moss that seemed to sway and reach for them, tickling their skin. The trees were a solid, trunk like lichen with long willowy leaves and tendrils that stretched to brush Jane’s arm ‘C’mon,’ Jane dropped the robe ‘race you.’

She had already cleared a few feet before she heard him come up behind her. They reached the clearing, where some flowers grew- in vibrant yellows and red, large, fan like petals, over five foot across, with vines and leaves that slowly undulated at their approach.

‘Semi-intelligent plant life...’ Jane breathed, before Thor spun her round picked her up by the waist and caught her lips in a violent kiss, not stopping till she was out of breath and tingling fit to burst. His hands groping for whatever he could touch, lips leaving violet little bites, his hard-on pressed against her belly. He was cursing and moaning when he finally put his fingers to her and found her slick and needy.

‘This is really getting you off isn’t it,’ he growled in her ear.

‘Yeah,’ she whimpered, breathing hard and clutching at him ‘just wait until the-’

She stopped when something warm and slippery began snaking its way around her waist and pulling her away. She went with it, pulling from her husband’s embrace and allowing herself to be lightly restrained by vines, slick with some alien nectar that heated where it touched and made her feel weak. She saw them suspend her by wrapping themselves around her body and hold her so that it supported her back and gently drew her legs apart. At first it felt a little like being back in the doctor’s chair again, but that soon passed when little tentacles began slithering exactly where she wanted them to. They encircled her breasts and began gently squeezing and soothing, whilst tendrils, smaller still, began wrapping around the peaks of her nipples- rubbing and pulling. Her breath hitched and the heat rose in her belly, up her throat and into her lungs, nerves replaced with excitement and want. She was brought out of her revelry by another moan nearby and when she looked up she saw Thor, tugged against a tree, the vines holding his arms above his head so she could get a view of how the muscles tensed and flexed as yet more tentacles moved along his body. One sneaked up behind him, teasing at his ass whilst another made its way to his erection, a few smaller strands teasing his balls ever so softly.

Had Jane been in any fit state to think about anything, she would wonder at how this alien-plant knew where to go, where to touch and how to relax a body. Then she felt two of the little tendrils ran over her hip, down to her pussy and work at her folds and gently tease them apart, one definitely making its way to her clit. She gave up any coherent thought when it seemed to grow a flat spongy head, made wet by yet more of whatever secretion it used, began stroking the sensitive little nub. She let out a gasping cry and a shudder at this contact, rolling her hips in the vine restraints and feeling an orgasm build already.

Thor was rumbling desperately as his cock was slicked and stroked whilst an inquisitive and oily appendage made its way between his cheeks. He shouted when it seemed to enter him in little by little, slowing letting him get used to it and secreted more of the stuff as it went. He fell back against the tree, moaning and breathing hard at the sensation, fists clenching and cock throbbing fit to burst.

The sight of him alone was enough to make her come, but the rubbing hit just the right spots and turned in circles that sent the first waves along her legs and hips. Then she felt something wide press at her, teasing her at her wetness, more of the stuff gently drizzling onto her. She found herself nodding, as if it could understand her, and as it finally slide home, the flat head against her nub began shaking and pulsing until she felt an orgasm break over her, just as its fullness came to rest inside her. She had never been this loud during sex, but now she was uninhibited and moaning and shouting for all she was worth. Coming and coming until she became lax and soft, the nerves still tingling. It seemed to wait until she settled, still wanting, then began to move. It was a stretch, but nothing hurt, not even a little. It all felt so hot and smooth and just utterly perfect. It wriggled inside her as much as it could along with its placid little thrusts. She wondered when it was going to pick up the pace when she saw Thor, out of the corner of her eye- one of the smaller, tape-like tentacles had wrapped itself around the base his cock and had pulled tight to stop him coming as another still stroked him, at a maddeningly slow pace. The one in his ass moving faster, jolting his body and sweat poured down his torso. His mouth hung open, moaning at each push and pull, until one slithered down to push between his lips. He seemed surprised at first but, soon began swallowing and sucking greedily. Jane found out why when it did the same to her- the taste was sweet, but with a addicting kick that only added to the myriad of pleasure that swept her entire body. What was the point of it? Did the plant feel anything? Maybe this was just yet another way of ensnaring her. Frankly, it had her the minute she came in. She had wanted this since she could remember- since she first found the old prints buried under her roommates bed, since she found her first videos stashed on the college hard drive. She just hadn’t imagined anyone would actually PAY her to fulfil her odd little fantasies.

One of them at any rate.

She could understand why someone would stay- this was heaven.

The padded one at her clit began to worry there again, stroking her slowly and she whimpered around the tentacle in her mouth as the large one inside moved a little faster, pushing as far as it would go, right up to her cervix. Still good, still so so good. Everything relaxed and she just went with it, even as a one began teasing at her ass this time, tickling her there before it slithered wetly inside. The hot little thing coated with the same goo and thrusting in time with it’s larger cousin as her clit throbbed and pulsed towards coming again, whilst the ones at her breasts pulled harder. She saw two sucker like tentacles head towards her nipples and attach themselves to suckle and tease until she was pretty sure she was coming continuously. She was moaning with utter abandon and writhing as much as the vines would allow as the warmth spilled down her thighs and dripped onto the ground below her.

Meanwhile Thor’s knees had nearly buckled completely and he was at the mercy of the tentacles that held him up. He looked desperate and hot, straining against the one still in his mouth. As if it understood, they clearly took pity on him. One of the suckling tentacles left Jane’s breast and disappeared up into the tree, re-appearing to hover above Thor’s aching cock, lips tantilisingly close. Thor, nearly collapsing, used what little strength he had to roll his hips towards it in acknowledgement. It wrapped itself around the head, slowly engulfing it completely as Thor threw back his head with a muffled shout. It began rippling around him, just as the one gripping him like a cock ring finally let go with a snap. It only took a few more sucks before Thor, finally, FINALLY came roaring like a bull- muscles straining, veins standing out on his neck. It drained him for all he was worth, before withdrawing, apparently satisfied it extracted all it could. The tentacle inside him giving one final shove for good measure before the others let him go and gently letting him slide to the floor, all of them leaving him to lie on the floor looking satisfied, if exhausted, heaving for breath and swearing liberally in Norse.

They were done with him, but they weren’t through with her yet.

The tentacles that attended to Thor slunk back up into the trees and hid themselves, there seemed to be a rumbling and shaking and little petal-like scraps fell into the clearing. Before Jane could wonder what was going on, the large tentacle in her pussy went for broke and thrust up hard, pushing past the resistance. It should’ve hurt, it should be agony, but whatever injection Dr Banner gave her made it feel incredible, so deep and full, she was pretty sure she couldn’t take it much longer, she would have to stop otherwise it probably would start to hurt. But some madness inside her wanted it to keep going, just to see how much she could push herself, how far she could truly go.

It seemed to come to a satisfied stop, just inside her womb, where it throbbed for a moment almost in thought as it still kept teasing her clit, just to add to everything- her ass, her breasts- she had never felt this before. As one final crescendo, she tensed for a last orgasm that swept her entire body, jolting like electricity and she let out something like a shout, up out of her throat unbidden and animal. The tentacle finally stiffened, a thick bulge had worked it’s way along it’s length and pushed itself inside, spreading her all the more until it released something thick, yellowish and almost honey-like that dripped out as it withdrew. She felt the loss, the sudden space, then slowly relaxed as it left her body, finally lowering her down as it had done Thor, and she lay on the soft ground, feeling half-dead, but utterly perfect.

Jane was soft and lax and delirious… and strangely complete in some inexplicable way. Thor had regained some of his mobility and crawled toward her ‘You okay?’ He managed.

‘Ye… yeah,’ she smiled in a dazed kind of way ‘I feel… pretty fucking great right now.’

‘You look it,’ he returned her grin ‘come here.’

They curled up together, skin sweaty and sticky and kinda slimey, but both happy and content. Before either of them could stop themselves, they both fell asleep under the heat of an artificial indoor sun and in the purple and green kaleidoscope canopy of the alien trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man.  
> Okay- confession time.  
> I have been pregnant and gave birth, but it did nothing to stop either my pregnancy or my birthing kink- even though my experience with both of those things was pretty unpleasant to say the least.  
> Here's the thing- again, it's the future, why would they have not found a way to make it a bit more... enjoyable? Other than the persistence of the patriarchy obviously. If the option had been available, you bet your arse I'd have taken it.  
> What I'm saying is- if you're not big on birthing, avoid this chapter like the plague. If it makes it any better- I made sure it was as consensual as possible. Obviously with mad science there's always a bit of a risk... but never THAT much.  
> I'm adding one more chapter to this for some sci-fi hokum to try and explain all this.

Jane had told Thor about her xenophilia, but there was something else which, even in all the years they’d known each other, she had never really had the guts to tell him for fear of what it might lead to- a discussion of why they weren’t having children. She feared he wouldn’t be able to understand why she wanted to be pregnant, just not have the actual baby. 

Like everything else, Jane thought very carefully about why she felt like this. The tentacle thing came from finding the right media at that impressionable age. The pregnancy thing came from something much earlier. She had gone to stay with her cousin in the Nye-Tyson colony just off New Cooper. He lived in a compound with his boyfriend and two girlfriends- one of whom, Triya, just so happened to be six months pregnant. Jane had been fifteen and had gone outside to record the constellations for her log, when she had caught sight of Triya in the bathhouse… naked and taking a bath. She had been fascinated by the roundness of her belly, the gentle way she stroked it, the run of the water and suds over it, her breasts large and veiny and soft… Jane couldn’t look Triya in the face afterwards. All she could think about was that body and what it would be like to have one like it. Why? Who knew? Perhaps it was just because it was the sight of an actual naked body, maybe she was just wired to find the round fertility goddess thing fascinating. Either way… it wasn’t just looking, she wanted to BE it- to be a vessel for something, to feel it and herself grow and change… even the idea of birth was strangely appealing- even though she knew that was problematic at best. How could that ever be pleasurable? It had been a killer of so many women for centuries, it still went on in the more remote colonies. It was the reason so many were robbed of the chance to become like her- scientists and explorers. All lost giving someone else their life. 

Why it persisted she didn’t know, but it did, even when she felt like a hypocrite for thinking about it. Maybe it felt like something to conquer? For women to finally be able to overcome something that was still seen as a punishment, a punishment women deserved for just existing it seemed. They would take it and turn it into something they enjoyed and wanted- something indulged, rather than endured.

Jane had come back to the colony when the baby itself was a month old, plus older children seemed to have materialised as more families came to live in the compound. It was then Jane quickly learned just how much she hated babies. It wasn’t just the obvious- it was the mess, the chaos- it was their constant needs she could never meet and the fear that no matter what you did; you would screw them up somehow. 

It didn’t stop her thinking about the actual pregnancy. Far from it. She considered becoming a surrogate- but that would still involve the growing of an ACTUAL person inside her- a person that would one day grow up. It was way too real- so it eventually melded with her xenophilia, forming her fantasy of becoming an alien surrogate. She would get the belly and the tentacle sex in one fell swoop- trouble was, even if it were possible; it could be downright dangerous for her body. But when she heard of the offer from Urdr-Well, she realised this could be her chance… except that they would be embryos, they wouldn’t get bigger than a walnut before the team extracted them… somehow. Jane assumed that she would be put under and have them taken out painlessly- which she was fine with…. but she did have the lingering regret of not being able to at least try it out. 

‘Jane!’

She stirred out of her sleep, feeling still happily flushed and relaxed.... her first impression as she woke was that she was now upright and leaning against something warm and hard… Thor, she realised. His body was still sweaty and sticky and, more importantly, naked and he sat behind her, legs out either side of her, supporting her like a chair at her back. The moss-grass still swayed purposefully at them, soft as a cushion beneath them. As she returned to the waking world, she realised she felt… different. Something felt full, just inside her, as if she had just eaten a great deal. 

‘Jane! My love! Wake up!’

Thor sounded panicked, that wasn’t good. It was never good when big dudes like him sounded scared.

‘Wha?’ She managed, trying to lean forward, but found herself to heavy, as if her flesh turned to lead.

‘You… you’re...’ He babbled ‘Look!’

She finally opened her eyes properly and looked down.

‘Oh,’ she said. 

Oh was right.

‘My love… what’s happened? What have they done?’

‘How long have I been asleep?’ Jane asked, scootching back alittle to press against him.

‘An hour, maybe two? But that’s not… that’s not right!’

Jane was looking at her swollen belly, the one that had definitely not been there when she went to sleep. Her breasts tingled to and had gotten noticeably bigger. She smiled and watched them rise and fall with her breath.

‘Oh wow...’ she whispered.

‘What… what...’ he was clearly struggling for words.

‘It’s… a bit odd,’ she breathed, touching it lightly, her skin feeling sensitive but pleasantly so. 

‘Did you know this was going to happen?’ He spluttered ‘Only you seem remarkably okay with this!’

‘I didn’t,’ she confessed, sliding a palm over the curve and heaving at how good it felt ‘but I had secretly hoped.’

‘Hoped?!’

‘I had always wanted this,’ she mused, dazedly caressing it, enjoying how solid it was, how big she was- a tiny body like her’s, holding this thing! She looked up at her husband, at his look of fear and horror, and smiled reassuringly ‘It’s alright, it doesn’t hurt or anything-’

‘But you… it’s like you’re six months pregnant! What the hell is going on?’

‘I can explain.’

Dr Cho had arrived, carrying a large container that had nitrogen vapour gently rolling out of its lid in ghostly white waves. She was wearing white to- a jumpsuit that covered her body from neck to ankle. Neither Jane nor Thor were inclined to care they were naked.

‘You’d better,’ he growled ‘what the bloody hell have you done to her?!’

‘Jane,’ Cho knelt beside her ‘how are you feeling?’

‘I’m good,’ she replied, mildly ‘like… I feel… pretty amazing actually- but please explain this or Thor will start punching things.’

‘Can you blame me?!’ He wrapped his arms around Jane protectively.

‘Jane is currently incubating the hybrid embryos the plants created using your sperm,’ Cho took her wrist and checked the pulse.

‘I’m no biologist,’ Thor snapped ‘but aren’t embryos supposed to be SMALLER?!’

‘Human ones are, these are alien… mostly. They would probably get much bigger… if they were viable, but they’ve never survived longer than what we would consider the first trimester, just as well all things considered.’

‘You used MY sperm?!’ Thor choked ‘To do this to her!’

‘Thor,’ Jane held his wrist ‘I signed up for this, I want this!’

‘How can you want this?! This is… it’s… WRONG!’

Cho went about her examination and sighed ‘These embryos will save countless lives, not to mention your wife has no objections. We would never knowingly put her well-being at risk.’

‘But-’

‘Thor!’ Jane hissed ‘Listen to me, I’m okay, I’m not hurt, I’m healthy and I’m not-’

She stopped.

‘What? What’s happened?’ Thor lifted her chin ‘Sweetheart?’

‘I um… something just moved,’ she managed, tensing ‘I just felt it… shift, like… oh.’

She squirmed as something definitely felt like it was moving, just inside, just behind the cervix, pushing ever so slightly. It felt weird, definitely weird, but… she bucked a little and whimpered, softly keening against Thor.

‘I think… I think it’s coming out… dammit, I was just enjoying the belly to-’ She gasped as the first throws of what FELT like a climax began rippling up her hips. 

‘Get her a doctor!’ Thor tried to lift her ‘Gods’ sake do something!’

‘No!’ Jane snarled, grabbing his arm ‘It’s okay! It’s good, it’s so.. oh God!’ 

She instinctively parted her legs and sat up more, dragging Thor’s arms with her, holding on and digging her nails into the skin as Cho shifted closer ‘There’s no pain?’

‘No!’ Jane wheezed ‘There’s none…’

‘I’m going to touch you,’ Cho said, gently, removing her glove and moving her fingers to Jane’s clit ‘it’ll help it move along, it'll respond to sexual stimulation, so Thor? Can you help?

He still tried to back away, tried to take her, but she clamped down and sobbed ‘Touch me please!’  She moved his fingers to her breasts ‘It’ll help, please, I’m alright!’

He did as she asked, still whispering to her, trying to reassure her, but she was too far gone in how good it felt. He was right in a way- this was strange, this was alien and utterly bizarre, but she didn’t want it to stop. Cho, with the determined detachment of a doctor simply carrying out her job, teased the little nub, the wetness providing enough friction, Thor pinching lightly and, slowly kissing her neck and shoulder, deciding that he had to go with it, at least for now. With the touching, the moving inside, the feeling of it trying to free itself, she suddenly threw back her head and shouted as something wet began to gush from her, moaning and coming as a thin, purple fluid flowed from her opening and staining the grass. Cho withdrew her fingers and held Jane’s hand ‘That was the amniotic sack, there’s still no pain?’

‘No!’ Jane barked, grasping Thor’s hand as he just stared in shock.

‘Then the solution is holding out, that’s good… that’s better than we could have hoped!’ 

‘Jane...’ Thor held her ‘it’ll be alright, I’m so sorry… I’m didn’t know...’

‘Just hold me!’ She snapped ‘Just see this out!’ 

‘Thor,’ Cho looked at him ‘I know you’re scared for her, but the whole point of this is to make her feel good. The best you can do is listen to her.’

‘And someone keep touching!’ Jane cried. Cho went back to stroking her and Thor finally obliged by wrapping her legs around his, pulling them further apart. He put his fingers back at her nipples, tugging and teasing until they began to weep with milk. Jane wailed in pleasure and pushed against him as contractions burst inside her, she could feel something slide out, pushing her apart, pulsing slightly as it squeezed itself out of her. 

‘Here it comes!’ Cho announced, as it crowned.

Still she kept coming, each wave hitting her as Cho continued her ministrations and it made it’s slimy way out. 

‘Keep going,’ Thor was almost sobbing ‘you’re almost there.’

Jane let out one, loud, lioness roar as it finally pushed out of her, bringing a mind-shattering orgasm in its wake and landing in Cho’s gloved hand. They caught a sight of it- large (about a foot long), puce and pod-like- before, with swift movements, Cho had placed it inside the box and sealed it in. Jane collapsed, her body coated in sweat and shaking, Thor clutching her to him and kissing her face, whispering to her.

‘’m good,’ she mumbled, smiling blissfully ‘that was… just... um...’

‘Rest,’ he picked her up in his arms ‘I’ve got you.’

‘I’ll take you both to the Recovery Room, then Dr Banner will check you over. I need to get this down to processing.’

Thor didn’t ask, didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t even bother accepting a towel or a robe for himself, just made sure Jane had a blanket draped over her as she began nodding off again, looking just as content as she had done before. He only let her go when they lowered her into a sensory deprivation chamber- a warm, watery cocoon in a clear tank- that would revive her and heal her. He wouldn’t leave the room, staying to watch her recover, until the Dr Banner came over with a hot tea and a fresh towel.

‘She’ll be fine,’ Dr Banner reassured him ‘she’s a trooper.’

‘She… enjoyed the whole thing,’ Thor said, still in disbelief ‘I just… I never knew about the pregnancy thing, she never told me.’

‘About this whole procedure or about it being a...thing with her?’

‘Neither.’

‘Does it bother you?’

Thor reflected on this, watching her sleep, drifting in the waters.

‘The secrecy does, I was so scared for her, but the actual kink?... No,’ he sighed ‘not really, I have questions but... I’m just... worried for her safety I guess.’

‘Well, that’s understandable,’ Banner patted his arm ‘but you need to rest to, you certainly need a bath.’ 

‘Yeah… I uh… yeah,’ he took a swig of the tea ‘when will she be done?’

‘About two hours,’ Banner checked his tablet ‘we’ll check you over in the mean time, get you all settled into the Suite upstairs and… not that it’s any of my business, but you two should probably… talk about this.’

Thor left to get cleaned up and mulled this over as the water, warm this time with a generous amount of soap, washed away the last of the strange alien ichor that had dried on his skin. His cock twitching at the memory of what happened- to both of them. 

** Banner was right- they did have a lot to discuss. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Sorry it took so long, this took something of a run up! But I brought in Maya Hansen because a) she deserved better and b) my story is about weird plants, so d'uh, of course she's in this one!  
> And for the record- to save you googling it- Toshio Maeda is the man behind the two most infamous tentacle hentai in J-culture; Overfiend and LA Blue Girl, as well as plenty of others. It's obviously hard to tell just from the few interviews and articles he's done, but I'm going to take a stab and assume he's a misogynist prick. HOWEVER- I saw LA Blue Girl and Overfiend at a very impressionable age, so, despite their collective awfulness, I have a bit of a soft spot for both. At least they feature some consent, unlike a lot of modern hentai. A low bar, but there you go.  
> Hokusai is most famous for 'The Wave' but he also produced one of the first pieces of tentacle erotica- The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife. Ironically, despite it be interpreted as a rape piece, it's actually a consensual piece within the context of the story it told.  
> A piece of erotic artwork nearly 200 years old is more progressive than a lot of stuff you get now. But then if I'm looking for tentacles, what do I expect, really.

When Jane woke up, she stirred and sat up, finding herself in a simple, sterile white bedroom, wearing a loose night dress. She tested her limbs and found she was stiff, a little sore from lack of movement, but otherwise very much alright. There was a glass of water and some dried fruit and peanut butter, by her bed which she devoured greedily, realising how hungry she was. She looked down under the covers and found there were a few stretch marks and a little sagging on the skin... it had been real, she thought, as she touched the skin. She wasn't sure how to feel about it yet, but settled back on the pillows and let her thoughts drift a little, reflecting on all that had happened.

She wasn't ashamed, that she knew, but something had changed. It had felt good, really good, but... shouldn't she be afraid of it? At least a little?

The thing was not only was she not afraid, she felt inclined to do it again at some point in the near future. As the time passed, she thought of the way the tentacles had felt against her skin, how she had been at their mercy and how they touched. Intense? Sure. But bad? Hell no.

Why should she be ashamed? She had consented, vigorously, and they had put in precautions to assure her safety. Granted, the pregnancy and birth had come as a surprise, but they had made it so that the whole process was enjoyable. They should've warned her, obviously, since most people didn't have the same fetish as her... mind you, if you were into tentacles in the first place... She would have a word with Dr Cho. Besides, so long as no one was hurt-

She thought of Thor. Suddenly wondering where he was and felt tremendous guilt for not thinking of him first. He'd been with her the whole time and had obviously been freaked out. She buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. What a mess.

Talk about it. Talk with him.

The door panel slid aside to admit Thor, dressed and carrying some hot tea 'Morning.'

'Is it?' She asked, taking the tea and a kiss 'How long was I asleep?'

'Pretty much the whole day,' Thor sat on the bed 'you were exhausted.'

'I'll bet.'

They said nothing for a moment whilst Jane sipped her drink.

'I uh...' Thor began.

'I'm sorry,' Jane said, too quickly, and coughed 'no, sorry, you go first.'

'No, no, love, it's just that I...'

'I honestly didn't think that they'd get that big and I know you must've been scared for me...'

'I respect your decision and I'm sorry I got freaked out but I just didn't expect..'

Their sentences ran into each other until they stopped. They both laughed a little and Thor leaned in for long, soft, languid kiss.

'You're really okay?' Jane asked.

'Was about to ask you the same,' he sighed 'but yes. I'm okay. I am curious as to why you didn't tell me about the whole...'

He motioned in front of his stomach to show a curve.

'Oh, I... well, I don't want children, neither do you, but I just wanted the pregnancy, but... I didn't know how to explain it to you. No without seeming weird.'

'You weren't afraid to tell me about the tentacles,' Thor pointed out.

'No, but that's a lot less weird by comparison.'

'Is it?' Thor brushed her fingers to his lips 'I'm from a culture with about five fertility gods, I'm named after one, my mother kept a pregnant statue of Freya when she was expecting me and my brother.'

'Yeah but it's not something you should... lust over, is it?'

'Well, depends how you go about it,' Thor shrugged 'did you enjoy it?'

Jane flushed and nodded.

'It certainly looked like it,' Thor smiled 'and you go about it so people consent and agree and want it.'

'Yes,' Jane considered.

'Then surely it's alright?'

'The birth thing...' Jane rubbed the back of her neck 'that was... so good, I know I should've been scared but- I really really wasn't. It was mind blowing. I felt like I was going nova- but in a good way.'

'Huh,' Thor looked bemused 'I... can see that.'

'It was down to the injections that gave me,' Jane explained 'plus I think the creature gave me something to make it better. I should not have come out of that as well as I did.'

'Cho has some explaining to do,' Thor agreed.

'What about you?'

'Me?'

'The tentacle, how was it for you?'

Thor rubbed his chin 'Unexpected but... surprisingly good.'

'You looked as though you were enjoying it.'

'I was, hadn't had good rogering like that since I hooked up with Steve in the trenches on Sampson.'

'I thought you said you topped?'

Thor looked embarrassed 'Eventually,' he admitted 'but I let him go first.'

'Huh,' Jane pouted in thought 'so I wasn't the only one not telling.'

'True.'

'Though my fetish is still a million times more weird than enjoying butt-sex.'

'That's very true,' said Thor.

'We really ought to get in contact with Steve.'

'He's back on Mueller, with Sam and Bucky. They're pretty tight as a three, wouldn't want to over step things.'

'Fair enough,' Jane leaned back onto the pillows, Thor snuggled into her side and his eye line caught her breasts- still a little larger from the birth.

'Why hello,' he grinned.

'Be careful with those,' she threatened 'they're still a little tender.'

'Hmm,' he leaned in gently to brush the skin with his nose 'so pretty.'

'You are such a perv,' she chuckled.

'You want me to stop?' He asked, nuzzling a little.

She shifted a little as he pressed his lips to the skin through the fabric and a arm wrapped around her waist 'No,' she breathed 'just... be gentle.'

He moved the strap of her night dress down to kiss along her shoulder and up her neck, stroking the side of a breast with one finger and giving a low, groaning sigh when he reached just below her ear 'Gods alive, you smell so good!'

'Huuhn,' was all Jane could manage, she felt a little bleary and pliant under his touch, feeling all slick and wet so quickly, wondering if were something to do with the drug lingering in her system. She wasn't complaining, but was aware that it had not been long since she had just pushed an alien-pod from her body- she still needed to recover. Even so, if there was one thing Thor was good at- it was making her melt under his touch. She whimpered when his had lifted up her nightdress and ran across her hip to between her legs, gently parting her thighs and nipping her earlobe.

'I want you,' he growled, when his finger grazed the tip of her clit 'please, my love...'

Jane hissed when it touched, she was a bit swollen, she didn't want him to stop. 'Yes,' she breathed 'but just... careful...'

He nodded, soaking the tip of his finger in her slick to trace circle on the little nub, still biting and sucking at the skin of her neck. She gasped and clung to his hair, heaving for breath, rolling her hips and shaking. She was sure she had not been this sensitive before, it had never been this quick, but it was building up inside her already. She keened and begged him not to stop, moaning under her breath. When the wave broke and she came with a low,aching sobbing groan in his ear, it was like something inside him broke and he tore away, hastily pulling at the waist of his trousers, pulling them off. He looked desperate, hungry and Jane had to admit, some part of her was afraid- but he knelt over her, stopping himself.

'I...' he began 'what the...'

He leaned back, half naked, cock throbbing fit to burst and panting. Jane sat up with him 'What's wrong?'

'I don't... know,' he sniffed 'I just... wow, um, I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'I don't know what I was thinking just then,' he rubbed at his eyes 'I didn't...'

She kissed him, reassuringly 'It's alright, I was surprised, but... I'm okay, you?'

He glanced down between them, willing the erection away.

'We shouldn't,' he sighed 'it's... not a good idea, you only gave birth yesterday.'

'You're probably right,' she agreed, with reluctance.

'It was just then I almost just... lost myself. It was weird.'

Jane was about to say something, when a buzzer sounded from the panel at their door and Dr Cho's voice came through 'May we come in?'

Thor grabbed his trousers and hopped over to the intercom, one leg half in when he touched the screen 'Uh, sure, give us a minute!'

When they were decent, he pressed the release button to let Dr Cho in, along with another woman, white, dressed rather more casually than the good doctor and with a wicked grin when she caught sight of the half-dressed Thor.

'This is Dr Hansen,' Helen introduced her 'she's our... botanist.'

'Ha,' Dr Hansen rolled her eyes 'she means I'm a bio-engineer who created the tentacle beasts, call me Maya. Man they're a good looking couple.'

Jane drew the blankets up around her a little more, Thor raised an eyebrow and back a little closer to Jane.

'You were with Maeda, she's the newest of my little brood,' Maya drew up a chair and pointed to Thor 'you were with Toshio- technically they're one plant, but the two parts operate separately within a little unit- one to extract the male sex cells from a separate creature, preferably a mammal, and the other to use it to inseminate it's own personal female cells and choose a nearby female mammal as an incubator.'

'Toshio Maeda?' Jane laughed 'You're not even a little subtle are you?'

'Nope!' Maya rested her chin in her hand 'Guess what my oldest one is called!'

'Hokusai.'

'You are my new best friend!' Maya trilled 'Actually Hokusai is isn't really breeding anymore, they're an old couple now, I've pretty much put them out to pasture- again, two parts operating as one plant.'

'Are all of your creatures named after hentai artists?'

'Actually it's just those two,' Maya sighed 'we can only keep those two alive, Toshio and Maeda the same plant that just dies and regrows kinda like a jellyfish- it's technically immortal. Hokusai doesn't even react if you go near them, he used to make a grab for anyone- male or female, but now? Nothing.'

'I'm lost,' Thor announced.

'I brought Maya along to talk to you a bit more about the plants,' Cho gave her a _look_ 'since I feel you are both owed an explanation.'

'That's... trusting of you,' Thor remarked.

'Well, you both signed the None-disclosure agreement, so we hope we can trust you, otherwise, we're going to have to sue you.'

Thor relented 'Okay, sure.'

'Anyway,' Maya began 'so, we've been on this planet, using this facility for over ten years, we adapted it from a weapons manufacturing plant to do research supporting new drugs and gene therapy, the settings weren't ideal initially but we  _did_ come across a whole new species of subterranean tentacle plants on this very planet! In fact, in this region, most of the species are subterranean to be fair, since... well, you saw the weather outside right? So, these plants grew naturally, they are a lot smaller than our guys, but they more or less operate the same way- by spreading their seeds by using hosts. Except that different breeds of the plant use different ways of inseminating- some will directly fertilise the female, some will use the male animal's sperm, some just create the plant inside them and put the seedling inside the female as a surrogate. All of them will stimulate the hosts into the act of mating in some way or another, some even grow petals and leaves to look like the male or female of these deer like creatures, feedals we call them, to trick the animals into becoming hosts for the seedlings. They'll give birth to them and the plant will take root or in some case they give birth to a pod that will burst and spread the seeds far and wide... it's pretty fascinating.'

Jane was beginning to wish she had taken up botany. 

'We took a few samples of these plants and began experimenting with them- and of course, it did not take us long to work out the idea of using them as... uh, well, fuck-plants, and sell the model to the red districts.'

'Such as the Tentacle Forest Spa,' Jane asked, noting the twinkle in Maya's eye.

'It's nice to meet another xenophile,' she chuckled 'you a biologist?'

'Astrophysicist.' 

'Oooh! That explains it.'

'Back on track?' Helen asked.

'Oh! Sure, right, well, the TFS actually came about in the first place because of us. Sorry they charge an arm and a leg, but we patented and copyrighted the design and they're literally the main reason we're still going.'

'I couldn't go even if I could afford it,' Jane shrugged 'someone would spot me there and it could put a dampener on my research and my teaching career.'

'True,' Maya mused 'that's why I came to work here, but yeah, it was down to a lot of trial and error that we taught the plants to figure out human erogenous zones and our various limits- not on human subjects we might add, we used dummies and ran simulations.'

'How can you teach plants anything?' Thor asked, feeling pretty daft for saying it aloud.

'They're plants, but they have some ability to learn... it's best to think of them like any other animal you can train. Plus, even in the wild, it's in their best interest not to hurt or harm their hosts, or they won't come back.'

'This is... kinda cool,' Jane breathed.

'I  _know_ right!' Maya replied 'For the pleasure market, we breed  _out_ the actual reproduction so they just... well, fuck, to put it bluntly, but when we examined the seedlings and young plants, we found all sorts of compounds and chemicals that could do so much to improve the lives of... well, you name it. Our best one? The one we used on Jane to essentially turn her cervix into an erogenous zone- it made the tentacle go further and helped her give birth painlessly. It doesn't stop the contractions, it makes the whole process faster and the opposite of painful. Plus it reduces all the normal risks of birth to virtually zero.'

'Why isn't it on the market? Can you  _imagine_ what it will do for women in the Colonies?' Jane asked, incredulous.

'Apart from the legal and various ethical committees in Central, we've not trialled it with a pregnant woman- as in pregnant with a human child,' Cho chimed in 'they won't accept the testimonies of women who engaged with our plants.'

'How many others have there been? If you don't mind me asking?'

'Including you? Fifteen, over the course of the five years we've been conducting the programme, men and women alike. Some couples and a few groups.'

'Groups?' Jane squeaked, the image making her squirm happily.

'Oh yeah,' Maya purred 'it's... so hot, you wouldn't believe.'

'I think I can.'

Thor gave his wife a sideways look and caught himself thinking about it to. He had to agree- it did sound hot.

'We are limited to people who are fertile enough or have hospitable wombs to lend out- like you two.'

'We cannot thank you enough for the samples we took from you, they're already showing so much promise,' Cho said, looking at her tablet 'the rest of your funds have been paid into your accounts.'

Thor sighed in relief 'Good, we'll be able to cover our costs at StarkPort.'

'Is that the one nearby?' Maya asked.

'Yeah.'

'Mr Stark in resistance?' 

'Yeah, we spoke to him when we stopped there.'

'Lemme guess, he asked about Urdr-Well?'

'Yeah... he gave us the impression you were kidnapping people.'

'He would,' Maya scoffed 'he's just mad because we're using one of his old facilities, on top of poaching his top talent!'

She pointed to herself and Cho 'Bruce to, we all used to work for Stark, until we left to start our own facility and he got all bitter. Not surprised he's starting rumours about us.'

'So, we can... leave?' Thor asked, earning a look from Jane 'I'm just asking!'

'Yes, you are both free to go,' Cho assured them 'but our offer of a longer stay still stands.'

'Annnnd... we would like to take you up on it,' Jane began, holding up a hand to stop Thor in his tracks 'but in a year's time if that's okay? We're trying to get to the Symposium on Ada.'

'You can't stay one more week?' Maya asked, a little pleadingly.

'Only a week?' Jane glanced at Thor.

'Well, about ten days.'

'That sounds... reasonable.'

'Uh...' Thor began.

'The results could be different with each insemination,' Cho mused 'it would be interesting to find out.'

'What if it were just me?' Jane had a sudden brain wave 'does the plant produce it's own male cells?'

'Oh yes, if no male is present it just makes its own.'

'It tries different combinations in the wild?'

'Oh yes, the wide variety of offspring ensures its diversity.'

'So if maybe it just had... a group of female subjects?' 

Maya sidled up to Jane 'Oh I like your way of thinking,' she glanced up at Thor 'can I borrow her?'

Thor considered this 'Well yes, but if she's going back in that thing... I want to be there when she gives birth again, even if it doesn't need to take my sperm.'

'Of course, Jane? You're up for it?'

'God yes.'

'Well,' Cho smiled 'that settles it, I'll get the legal department to draw up the patches and we'll get started. You'll need recovery time still- give us two days, then Thor will need to stave off masturbation or intercourse for a week to save himself up.'

'Oh god,' Thor whimpered 'I'll need separate quarters, I cannot be expected to remain hands off when I can see a very gorgeous woman coming onto my wife whilst they discuss the negotiations of a kinky tentacle session.'

'Fair enough,' Cho stood up to leave 'you still have two days to get it out of your systems, so-'

'Really?' Thor asked 'Thank the Gods because Odin's right eye I cannot hold it in right now.'

'That's the pheromones,' Maya said 'the side effects of the plant's impregnation. It's affecting me right now to. Helen's looking a tad flushed right now as well!'

'Am not!' Cho protested.

'C'mon, wanna celebrate?'

'I have work to do,' she glowered, but jokingly 'but you feel free to stay, as long as Thor and Jane don't object.'

'Come back later!' Maya called after her as she left, leaving Jane and Thor a little stunned, but coming around to what was clearly a set up for an impromptu threesome. 

It probably wasn't the sort of thing that they would normally do, but then again, they probably wouldn't normally loan out their sex parts to tentacle monsters either.

It would seem both would become a regular occurrence in the near future. 

 


End file.
